User talk:Gcheung28
Arrow Trivia Idea Hi Grace first off thank you for sending me a message letting me know about your idea for the site. First off I don't mind the idea of you wanting to create your own personal Blog Page for this your Arrow TV Series Episode Trivia that no problem from my end to be honest that's fine with me. However the only thing I'm not currently not in favor with is having the Blog Page located on the Main Page of the site mainly because at the moment I would like the main page off limits for anything because I have plans to redesign the main page that I'm currently developing. Thought if I may suggest a Plan B method of instead using the certain Arrow Episode Trivia Section to add a link to your certain blog page as an alternative means of showing off your blog page/Arrow Trivia Idea instead of using the sites main page. Though I would like to state that my site might not be the best place for this certain idea of your even though I think it's a good idea I think the best place for it is on the official Wiki Site for the TV Series Arrow. Which I added a link below for you to have as reference. The main reason I say this because the Arrow Wiki Site deals with and mainly focuses on the TV Series as a whole completely 100% in every detail about the show. While my site deals not just with the show but also Green Arrow in the DC Comics which is a huge main focus on my site. Another way of describing it is Green Arrow in DC Comics is always priority #1 on the site here while Arrow the TV Series is a big priority but more like priority #2 overall. Oh well I hope I answered your question if not just let me know and I'll try again. http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_Wiki From Rod12 Hi Grace that sounds like a good plan to me on how to move forward with your idea. Glad to hear your fine with my Plan B idea on how to display your idea on the site. Just keep me updated and let me know when your ready to add it to the site an mainly the certain episode page's trivia section. Happy to help you out with this idea of yours. From Rod12 Update Hi Grace I wanted to update you with some recent news about my Green Arrow Wiki Site here and mainly the Episode Pages for Arrow (TV Series). As of right now all Episode Pages for the show are on full protection only being accessed by admins only. Reason for this is something happened recently on the site that lets just say lead me down the road of having to put full protection on the pages. However even with this development your normal episode blog trivia video editing work is still going to happen as normal. Whats going to happen is the day before the next new Arrow Episode airs which will be Suicide Squad I'll lower the protection on the pages allowing you to be able to do your normal blog trivia video editing work for the episode page. After your all done with your work the page will go back up to it's normal protection level once your all done with everything on that certain episode. Now if for some reason lets say I forget to lower the protection on the certain episode page just simply send me a simple reminder on my talk page giving me the heads up on just for a short while lower the protection level on the certain episode page. But in the end that certain situation shouldn't happen because I should remember to do it for the page when the time comes. Overall I must say you have done an awesome job with those trivia videos for your blog and the episode page. Also out of curiosity how have you like the recent Episodes of Arrow Season 2 to me they have been awesome. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Grace that's great everything works out perfectly in the end. Glad to hear your enjoying Season 2 of Arrow. My favorite parts so far have been the addition of Caity Lotz as Black Canary Sara Lance and Deathstroke story arc this season along with the League of Assassins story line as well. Out of curiosity how have you liked the addition of Caity Lotz as Sara Lance? I personal hopes she is made series regular for Season 3 and just sticks around for good because she's a great character. If you ever want to talk more about the show just send me a message anytime good talking with you. From Rod12 Glad to hear you agree with me about hoping the show promotes Caity Lotz to Series Regular Status for Season 3 hopefully they will and keep her around for as long as the show keeps going. Also glad to see your a fan of the the actress and her character as well because she's simply been a great addition to the show. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod